wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We Like To Say Hello (song)
"We Like to Say Hello" is a Big Red Car song from Wake Up Jeff!. The song is all about The Wiggles and their friends seen in the Big Red Car driving down the streets and say hello to everyone and beeping the car's horn. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff ! * M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Paul Paddick, Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Kazeeo organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engi- neered by Aaron Ruig. * Remastered by Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics The Big Red Car rolls along the street And to all the people that we meet we like to say hello (Say hello) To the people that we meet. In the back are Wags and Dorothy Captain Feathersword and Henry they like to say hello (Say hello) To the people that they meet. Chorus We beep the horn on the Big Red Car We ride along and we travel far Cause there's lots of people we can meet in our Big Red Car The road we travel is a bumpy ride You know there's not a lot of room inside as we sing our song (Sing our song) As we ride along. Chorus Appearances Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie (cameo) *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Album Tracks *Wake Up Jeff ! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (Instrumental) TV Appearance *Mister Moose's Fun Time Trivia *Because of the Big Red Car getting an overhaul with only a capacity of four people, this song had to become a rarity due to the second verse talking about the Wiggly Friends being in the back of the car. *This marks the final time, The Big Red Car appears as a cardboard car. As of The Wiggles Movie onwards, The Big Red Car was redesigned to look like a real car and could hold a maximum capacity of four people. *This song's music had adapted some parts from Big Red Car which appeared in their previous album of the same name. * Emma Buter is only credited on the Wake Up Jeff! album, but not on the It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! album. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. See Also *We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs